It's Definately After Three
by ItsLeviosa
Summary: My first attempt at Chaubrey. In which Chloe gets sunburn and no one can handle how cute this paring is. Including the characters themselves. For geekstatus, hope you like this PWP Try not to throw up on this un-beta'd mess.


"This was fun." Aubrey said smiling as the couple makes their way up the rickety wooden stairs that lead off the beach. She tries her best not to see the entire structure giving out while they walk across the catwalk, but fails miserably and grasps for Chloe's hand like a scared child.

After taking her hand, Chloe turns to her with a shit eating grin (that she wears oh so beautifully in the blonde's opinion).

"See I told you a beach vaca was a good idea. Even if it is in New Jersey. Ugh, I need a shower." Chloe's usual positivity falters slightly and she fans herself with her free hand.

"Yeah well, you also said 'vaca' so you can imagine why I didn't take your idea too seriously." Aubrey answers, pulling her sunglasses off the top of her head. Looking both ways, Aubrey takes the lead walking/running across the street with Chloe attached to her outstretched arm.

As soon as they reach the sidewalk on the other side of the street Chloe raises her hand in a talk-to-the-hand like gesture and replies calmly with

"Love is louder."

"But certainly not louder than your beach bag," Aubrey nudges the bag before putting her glasses on, pretending to be blinded by its brightness, "What do you call that color anyway?"

Chloe turns to Aubrey with her mouth agape, as if she's just told her something outrageous like she's never been to Disney Land.

"It's called; 'people wearing bug glasses are in no position to judge anyone else's accessories, orange.'" Her voice is extra sweet as she roughly shoves the bag into Aubrey's hands for her to carry, "And it's an attaché."

The transfer throws Aubrey off and she has to stop and adjust herself before continuing up the paved walkway.

"I'm sorry, I was rude before. Let me try again. Your /attaché/" a slight pause as she pronounces the word ,"looks like neon crap." Finally breaking eye contact and ending the game, Aubrey drops the bag in question on the porch with a clunk by their sandy flip flops.

Chloe chooses not to answer and just rolls her eyes exaggeratedly as they step into the air-conditioned condo.

Sunburn is a weird thing. It's tricky and usually sneaks up on you in the worst way possible.

The pain starts as a small prickling, like a limb that has fallen asleep. After a few seconds of that, the pins begin to feel as if someone has set them on fire, increasing the heat every second until they are white hot and penetrating skin. The cool 68 degrees that their condo's air conditioning is set at only makes matters worse.

"Ow! Jesus Christ!" Chloe yells as she feels the heat radiating around the backs of her bright red legs from a few inches away. The pain increases and she begins looking around in a panic for something to cool her sensitive flesh. As quick as she can manage without hurting herself or breaking something, she pads her way to the refrigerator.

Up until this point, Aubrey was engrossed in her phone reading a very strange email from Fat Amy recounting her Tasmanian summer. Among other things she wasn't sure she should believe, it has involved 4 trips to rehab, a gallon of party mix, and 3 terminated pregnancies. The woman works fast but the party mix intake is pretty low. She will have to ask if that is good or bad.

Aubrey looks up when the fridge is slammed shut just in time to see a very pained Chloe biting her lip. Her back is arched and one hand is holding her up against the fridge while she rubs a cold water bottle on her butt. A gesture that is now permanently burned into Aubrey's mind.

"What are you doing?", she asks, not being able to hide the laughter in her voice.

"Oh my god this is the worst!", Chloe yelps dropping the water bottle. She snaps her fingers and her eyes light up in a sign of discovery when she looks at the countertop. Before Aubrey can ask or say anything, Chloe has already gone all Tarzan and scaled one of the bar stools. With a painful hiss she slowly lowers herself onto the cold granite countertop. The both of them wait in anticipation, for what neither of them really know. It's not like Chloe /wanted/ her skin to sizzle, it just would've been a cool story.

Aubrey chuckles and Chloe sends her a stern look, "Do not laugh at me. This is one of the most painful things ever."

"Hey, I told you to put on sunscreen.", Aubrey answers, putting her hands up innocently.

"Yeah, but I only fell asleep for like fifteen-"

"Let the record show that I also told you not to fall asleep on the beach." The blonde interrupts cheekily.

"But you didn't try and wake me up. If it was so important for me not to fall asleep you should've woke me up."

"But you looked so cute!", Aubrey squeals, her voice rising a few octaves involuntarily at the memory of it.

"Yeah sure, me burning to death at the beach sounds just darling.", Chloe remarks, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Chlo, you finished your ice cream and immediately fell asleep with the spoon in your mouth like a 4 year old. Who actually does that?",

Aubrey tries her best not to gush over her girlfriend of 5 years, and is usually pretty good at choking down squees, but today she couldn't take the cuteness. The ice cream in question was not simply asked for, but begged for and eventually demanded as soon as she heard the vendor's bell a mile down the beach.

Aubrey feels herself smiling as she remembers the pictures that she took, making a mental not to caption and email them to the Bellas.

Chloe snaps her fingers to get Aubrey's attention,

"You seem to be casually glazing over the fact that my ass is going to fall off!" her voice had risen purely out of exasperation.

"It's not that bad-"

"It is.", Chloe answers, slamming her hands on the counter for emphasis, "In fact, it may be worse. This is awful.", Chloe lifts her leg slightly to see the damage again and whines at the bright red skin she is met with, "Ehhhh, I'm going to need a skin graft for all I know."

Aubrey barks out a laugh at Chloe's overreaction but quickly puts her hand over her mouth to cover it up. She tries for a sympathetic face but fails miserably as her body shakes with laughter on its own accord.

Since she is an adult, Chloe huffs, crossss her arms, and turns her head up and away from the blonde in a pout.

"Babe, that's not fair." Aubrey closes the distance between them placing her hands gently on Chloe's knees to get her attention and kisses the only part of her face she can reach, her chin. "What do you want? Do you want me to put aloe on your butt? Just stahp with that face please, you're killing me." She never could deny the pout it breaks her heart every time.

Ironically enough, Chloe also cannot deny Aubrey's concerned 'I'll do whatever you want' face. Their relationship was a vicious cycle. A viciously adorable cycle.

Chloe grabs both sides of her girlfriend's face, tilting her head back so she can look into her eyes just before placing a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Mmm you're nice.", Chloe mumbles against Aubrey's mouth as she pulls away. Her thumbs then graze over the soft skin of Aubrey's bottom lip and they lock eyes for a moment.

"I am very nice. So nice in fact that I am rewarding myself with first shower.", Aubrey starts to walk away but was stopped almost too quickly when Chloe's legs wrap around her waist and pull her closer. In a well practices motion, Chloe reaches back and pulls out the clip that was holding her crazy Simba mane up, shaking out the sand as she does so.

Aubrey nearly bites her tongue in half at the sight before her. It's ridiculous how perfect Chloe is without even trying. A person like this should not be allowed to exist in all honesty. The sunlight is literally shining through the window behind her in fucking golden rays. That shouldn't be a thing because it is too beautiful and it is almost making Aubrey's eyes water.

Seeing Aubrey's reaction out of the corner of her eye only fuels Chloe further in her mission. "Can we do something else?" Her voice barely is barely a whisper as she bites her lip to top off the whole visual.

The blonde waste no time as she grabs the back of Chloe's neck and pulls her back down for a searing kiss. The two stay like that, tongues battling for dominance until they needed oxygen. Chloe unwraps her legs from her girlfriend and pushes her back a few steps by placing her hands on her shoulders in order to hop down from her perch on the counter. They are only parted for a second before Chloe pulls Aubrey slowly to her by the red string of her bikini top and wraps one arm around her waist, effectively pressing their hips together before reconnecting their lips. Aubrey's hands snake themselves through soft red tresses to avoid touching any sunburned flesh and their hips rock together at a painfully slow pace.

Chloe's hands are not so caring. From their original place on Aubrey's shoulders they leave a trail of fire across the smooth expanse of her back. Her fingernails follow the familiar path over her shoulder blades , around, and down, barely dipping under the waist of the red bathing suit. Aubrey tilts her head back so she can send Chloe a pleading look and rolls their hips together one more time hoping she'll get the point.

"Use your words, Bree." Chloe laughs at her girlfriend's state of distress and an evil grin falls over her features.

"Mmmmpppplease..." Aubrey stops pleading as soon as she feels Chloe cup her sex through her bathing suit bottoms. The redhead is still smiling as she nips at her collarbones and begins walking them both down the hallway. Aubrey is now at her full disposal, a piece of putty in her hand. Just where she wants her.

One of them reconnected their lips at some point and they blindly make their way down the hall. Chloe is pushing Aubrey against the wall every few steps and no one is paying attention as the pictures of the Posen's begin to fall off onto the floor. In a few seconds, Aubrey's back is slammed against the wooden door and Chloe's expert fingers tease their way into her bottoms but don't move.

"Bree?", Chloe's mouth is buried in Aubrey's neck and she watches in amusement as the hairs begin to stand up.

Aubrey's eyes had been squeezed shut in anticipation up until this point, but she manages to open them to meet Chloe's mischievous blue orbs.

"I love you,", Aubrey smiles and opens her mouth to return the phrase but her voice is cut off by the sound of the old doorknob being turned. She manages to make eye contact with Chloe one more time before she hears a giggle and feels herself being pushed though the now open door. After catching herself from falling over her own feet, green and blue eyes meet through the doorway, Chloe being the first to break it by looking at the doorknob again.

Suddenly a look of realization falls upon Aubrey's features and they both make a dash for the door. Unfortunately, Chloe's reflexes were much better than her own. The door slammed and Aubrey could practically hear the triumph in Chloe's footsteps as she walked down the hallway. Lets be real? It's Chloe, she probably danced.

"I love you, but I get first shower!"

Aubry stood there staring at the closed door with a look that was equal parts betrayal, anger, and arousal until well after the shower started. This certainly wasn't the end of this.

Chloe's shower was a lot quieter than she thought it would be. At the very least, she expected Aubrey to come and interrupt it, but when that never happened she was met with the overwhelming feeling of paranoia. She wasn't sure when or how it would come, but she definitely expected some sort of retaliation from the blonde. Aubrey was far too competitive and it was too dirty a move for the whole thing to just be swept under the rug.

Securing her towel at the top with a knot she took a deep breath in preparation. Giving herself one last look in the mirror and whispering a "be strong Harry" she poked her head out of the bathroom and looked both ways. After determining the coast was clear, Chloe practically ran from the bathroom and into the now open door of their bedroom.

Sighing in relief at the empty room, the redhead made her way to her suitcase that still hasn't been unpacked. It took a few tugs but she managed to fish out a pair of black short shorts and a white tank top. Her sunburn still hurt but was bearable as she pulled on her shorts and shirt.

A few minutes later, she tiptoes out of the bedroom and familiar tune fills her ears. With a well placed smirk, she follows the sound into the kitchen. Chloe's jaw drops when she catches sight of her girlfriend. There she is in all her glory.

Aubrey Posen, bent over the counter in a towel reading a magazine. That image alone is enough to make Chloe's mouth go dry, add the fact that the blonde is also subtly shaking her ass to the tune of 'I Saw The Sign' Chloe had to fight not biting her bottom lip off.

Aubrey's hair is down and draped in wet waves over her left shoulder, it's a thing that Chloe has seen many times but it sill manages to make her breath hitch. A drop of water catches her eye and she can't help but tilt her head, watching hungrily as it drips from Aubrey's upper thigh (ok it's pretty much her ass cheek) all the way down her calf.

"I can see inside of you.", Chloe points out crudely trying in vain to have the upper hand of this silent competition.

Aubrey looks over her shoulder and scoffs at the sudden interruption.

"Well, since you were locked in the bathroom, I had to use one of these little ass things when I got out of the pool."

Aubrey doesn't even acknowledge the fact that she's naked under that poor excuse for a dish towel.

"You could've joined me.", Chloe states firmly as she walks to the opposite side of the kitchen's island and locks eyes with Aubrey, "You have brothers, don't tell me you don't know how to pick a lock."

Aubrey's eyes narrow for a second as they met Chloe's and the sides of her mouth twitch in a devious smile. Holding the towel in place with her left hand, Aubrey begins sauntering around the counter, slowly but surely closing the distance between the two of them.

"I could have." she says, her eyebrows raised while taking four more calculated steps, leaving less than a few inches between their lips. "But I intended to fuck you properly."

Without breaking eye contact, Aubrey drops the grip she had on her towel and lets it slowly fall to the ground.

Chloe's eyes, which had previously been on Aubrey's lips now traveled south on their own. Groping their way over the natural curvature of her body. Chloe felt her resolve crumbling with every syllable Aubrey spoke and she began to question the purpose of her underwear shortly after that. The two knew each other's weaknesses and exploited them every chance they could.

"But after that little stunt," their lips were touching now as Chloe's hands found their place on her girlfriend's hips. "you are gonna have to fuck me."

That was all it took.

Chloe pushed Aubrey by her waist into the counter, connecting their lips in a short but passionate kiss before pulling away. Aubrey leans in for another kiss but Chloe continues the game, pulling back several more times only letting their lips graze and nip each other. Obviously getting fed up with it, Aubrey grips her girlfriend's sunburned ass hard causing her to squeeze her eyes closed tightly and throw her head back, a pained/pleasured moan passing her lips.

"Oh, you bitch." With that, Chloe grips Aubrey's hips harder this time and spins her around, pulling her bare back flush against her front. Her left hand tangles itself in Aubrey's hair, successfully holding her in place as she runs her teeth and tongue over the blonde's neck. Without a word Chloe slides her right hand over Aubrey's taught stomach and straight to where she was needed most. As soon as her hand slips into the slick folds, Aubrey's body gives out and she has to steady herself by placing her hands on either side of the counter.

The both of them have been breathing heavy since Chloe entered the kitchen, but now it's reached another level. Aubrey went from panting to almost screaming in a few minutes and Chloe was laughing again. The ginger withdrew her hand and spun the other woman around to face her. Aubrey would've been upset but before she could complain, Chloe's body was forcing her to bend over backwards on the cold granite, a well placed thigh pressing up against her center.

Chloe lowers her face to Aubrey's chest and smiles as her had travels from her ribcage to her ass. She can feel Aubrey's body reacting to her ministrations against her will and it only makes her keep going. Again, without warning she removes her thigh and replaces it with two fingers, quickening her pace after Aubrey moans something that sounded like 'faster'.

The shit eating grin that Chloe wore beautifully was back again as she feels Aubrey already tightening around her fingers. Both of their bodies are reacting now and as Chloe's arm begins to ache, she can't help but think of that song "Put Your Back Into It" by Ice Cube.

"How's this for fucking you?" she manages to ask in between thrusts, curling her fingers as she withdraws them almost completely.

Aubrey throws her head back and arches her back as she feels her release approaching. In her defense, she tries her best to give an intelligible answer to Chloe's question but her words come out more like sounds than anything else as she finishes.

Chloe removes her fingers a final time and licks them clean as she watches Aubrey come down from her high. The smirk never falters as she holds the blonde close and leaves a few lazy kisses on her neck. They stay like that in silence for a few more moments before Aubrey clears her throat and pushes Chloe away from her.

"Ok thanks for that. I'm gonna go take a shower now." Aubrey pats Chloe on the arm like they were some kind of weird sex teammates and grab her tiny towel before walking toward the bathroom with it slung over her shoulder.

For her part, Chloe is still standing in the same spot with her mouth agape. It takes her a second to come to but she finally spins around and catches Aubrey before she closes the door.

"You used me." Was all she could say. This was really happening. Chloe looked down at her own aching need and then back to Aubrey with pleading eyes.

"You have severe sunburn, sweetie. We wouldn't want to worsen your condition by irritating the skin now would we?" When Chloe doesn't answer, Aubrey laughs and shuts the bathroom door behind her.

Chloe stayed in that spot for several minutes feeling equally angry, betrayed, and aroused.

Their relationship was a vicious cycle.


End file.
